


Sunset by the Ocean

by Krxptonian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Daxam, F/M, Fluff, Krypton, Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krxptonian/pseuds/Krxptonian
Summary: Kara Zor-El of Krypton, and Prince Mon-El of Daxam have been best friends since childhood, and eventually fell in love. But will their planet's hate for each other, keep them apart?





	Sunset by the Ocean

There was a woman standing at the water's edge. 

Kara, a guileless lady in the full bloom of youth, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the royal blue water with her childlike comet orbs. 

Her honey hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she traced a finger along her mother's necklace. 

She wore a white flowing gown, sweeping out behind her. Her coiffure flowed in a mahogany torrent past her shoulders, complementing her spotless pale visage. A prominent scar stood out on her light skin. A noticeable sigil provided proof of her descent. She stood, awaiting her love. 

They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. 

However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.

"Kara," Mon-El said simply with a smile on his face. His grey depths complimented his chocolate locks, kept masculinely short, belying his guileless heart. He was dressed in refined garb befitting his station. He had a toned body covered with lily-white, fair tinted, skin.

As Kara drew nearer, she caught a note of his familiar perfume: sandalwood, earthy and spicy. She smiled to herself. It always reminded her of the time they shared. 

"Oh, Mon-El! You came!" Kara said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. He laughed and put his arms about her, holding her as they turned about once on the sand with their momentum. With that, they began to walk along the beach. 

To their surprise, Kara was the first to speak. "I-I've never really... had anything like this." She clung a little tighter to Mon-El's soft hand, resting her head against his strong arm. 

"Never?" he asked. 

"Oh, never," she said breathlessly. "You are my first true love." 

"I love you," he replied, landing a peck on her soft golden strands. 

"I love you too."

They strolled together for a few moments, the beautiful clear cerulean sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck her coiffure in a swarthy halo about her face. 

Mon-El looked at her admiringly. "You're beautiful," he told her. She blushed. 

"W-Why do you say that...?" she stuttered, still recovering from his compliment. 

"Because it's the truth." Mon-El placed his hand around Kara, drawing her nearer. "Not only that," he continued. "You're talented as well. We couldn't have saved the world without you." 

"I caused a lot of trouble for you," she mumbled. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so strong..." Her eyes wandered over his face, his spotless depths, his hickory-colored hair. "... And handsome. Sometimes I can't believe you were that little boy..." 

"I'm not that little boy anymore," he replied with a frown that might have been hurt or joking. "We've both come a long way since then." 

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something rose to the front of Kara's mind -- something she had been trying to beat back all this time. It was so special to her to be with Mon-El, and she didn't want to pass that time making them both feel horrible. But it just wouldn't leave her alone. 

With concern, Mon-El turned his spotless windows to his soul toward her. "Kara? What's wrong?" 

"Mon... it's..." 

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his pools with hers and whispered, "You can tell me." 

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Kara shook her head and everything came out at once. "It's that... there's someone else. Please, I don't mean like that. I still... I love you, Mon-El. My heart lies with you. It is just that I am promised to another. I'm worried that it'll keep us from being together. I love you. I love you, Mon-El! When I think that it might tear us apart... it hurts, Mon." 

Mon-El listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left her and she was at a loss for words, he reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Kara... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more. Kar...." Kara's eyes began to burn, and she abruptly pulled him into a fierce embrace. His crystals widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of her touch. 

"You," Kara whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"Look... it's the sunset." 

Kara lifted her head at Mon-El's words to behold the dying sun's salmon radiance. "How beautiful." 

After a moment of silence, he took Kara's hands in his and said quietly and seriously, "Kara, I need to say something. Without you, I would be the sea without the moon -- the moon without the sun -- You are irreplaceable to me." 

"Mon," she breathed in response. "You are special to me too. You are my moon and stars." 

He brought their clasped hands to his lips. "Then... so long as you will it, we will never be parted." 

Kara sighed with contentment and brought him closer. She gazed at the beautiful lemon-colored rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them. 

"I love you, Mon-El." 

"I love you too, Kara." 

Their lips met, and light strands met cinnamon ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Mon-El, her eternally faithful lover. Kara thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were on fanfic generator websites, and found this one and it's really good so I posted it. Props to the makers of the website. Here's the link to the website to create your own fanfic! http://suegen.azureye.net/mygame/index.html


End file.
